1. Field of the invention
This invention relates in general to jacks and in particular to an improved lift cap for a jack.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional vehicle jacks such as scissors jacks have a lift cap for engaging the vehicle, but the stability of the jack has been achieved by using a wide base and wide channels. Jacks are sometimes utilized to lift on the rocker flange of the vehicle which is not strong enough when the vehicle is fully loaded such that the flange is bent and distorted as lifting occurs.